Hello Brown Eyes
by paulmcuk
Summary: Dan wants to ask Natalie out, but he may have left it too late. A guy appears to literally sweep Natalie off her feet. He's talented, rich, handsome, and he has a "history" with Natalie. Plus he has an accent.


"Good morning" said Casey, eying his co-anchor as he arrived in the office.

"Good morning" came the reply.

Casey continued to observe him as he switched on his computer and did all the other things that he usually did on arrival.

"So?" asked Casey eventually.

"A needle pulling thread?" said Dan.

"No. So, as in, so are you going to do it today?"

"Do what?"

"Do what it is you've been prevaricating about for the past two weeks."

"I haven't been prevaricating."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't. I do not prevaricate. I am not, by nature a prevaricator."

"You have, you do, and in this matter, you are. There hasn't been such a display of prevaricating since.....since......." He gave up. "I can't even think of a historical prevaricator to compare you to. Prevaricators don't make history."

"I'm not trying to make history Casey."

"It's just as well the way you're prevaricating."

"It's not that simple."

"So you admit to the charge of prevaricating?"

"No I don't. I'm just waiting for the right moment. I'm weighing up the pros and cons. Evaluating the possible outcomes before jumping in feet first."

"In other words, prevaricating."

"Prevaricators can't make up their minds about whether or not to do something. My mind is made up, I know I'm going to do it." He paused. "I just don't know _when_ I'm going to do it."

Casey shrugged. "Still sounds like prevaricating."

"It's not prevaricating. The moment has to be right. It was to be perfect."

"Why?"

"Because it's a big thing to do."

"You've done it before."

"That was before."

"You weren't like this with Rebecca. You virtually camped outside her office refusing to take no for an answer."

"Rebecca isn't Natalie."

"No, but they're the same basic shape so I figure the theory is pretty much the same."

"It's different with Natalie. She's my friend Casey. I've known her for...well it feels like forever."

"That sounds like a plus to me."

"Not if she says no."

"She won't say no."

"If I knew that for sure I wouldn't be prevaricating." He looked up. "And take that smile of triumph of your face Casey. Ok, I'm prevaricating, but I'm right to. She's my friend. She's my friend and I have to work with her every day. If she says no it's going to be very awkward."

"She won't say no."

"You don't know that."

"I sense it intuitively."

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?"

"Hey, if you want proof I'll go ask her."

"No you won't."

"I'll be very subtle."

"Forget it Casey."

"What's the problem Dan? She won't say no."

"She might."

"She likes you."

"Maybe just as a friend."

"More than a friend. You've already been out on three dates in the past two weeks."

"Those weren't dates."

"They looked like dates."

"They weren't."

"Everybody thinks they were dates. Everyone nudges and winks at each other when you guys walk past."

"Well everybody's wrong. It was just two friends out together having fun."

"It was just friends out together having fun wishing they were on a date."

"I certainly was."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was being a gentleman. Women love it when you're a gentleman."

"Really?"

"Really." He frowned. "I think."

"I'll try it sometime. How long do you have to be a gentleman for?"

"It varies. You have to pay it by ear."

"Because after a while they'll probably start to think you're gay."

"It's best to stop before that point."

"Ok. So you were being a gentleman and didn't kiss her. Did she kiss you?"

Dan grinned. "Yeah."

"Where?"

He pointed to his cheek. "Right here. _And_ she lingered."

"Lingered?"

"For quite a while."

"Have you washed since?"

"Reluctantly."

"Did it make you go all squishy inside?"

Dan just nodded. He looked up at Casey. "I think I've got it bad."

"Do the test."

"There's a test?"

"There is a test and the test is this. Would you rather have a kiss on the cheek from Natalie than sex with any other woman?"

Dan thought about it. "Yeah" he said with some surprise.

"You've got it bad" confirmed Casey.

"What do I do?"

"Ask her."

"Right."

"Today."

"Rrrrr....maybe."

"Do it today" said Casey firmly. "Take her to lunch and do it today."

"What if she..."

"She won't say no. In fact, I bet she's out there right now wishing you'd stop prevaricating and ask her."

"Why doesn't he ask Dana?" Natalie paced the floor in Dana's office.

"He'll ask."

"I'm giving him every signal short of ripping open my shirt and shouting 'come and get it big boy'."

"He'll ask."

"I mean, it's not like he hasn't had the opportunity."

"He'll ask."

"We've been out together. _Three_ times. And he didn't ask."

"Did he try to kiss you?"

"No." She frowned. "I think he was trying to be a gentleman."

"I hate it when they do that."

"I know. So I had to kiss _him_."

"Where?"

"In the cab."

"Not where geographically, where physically?"

"On the cheek."

"Is that all?"

"I lingered."

"But still, maybe that's not a clear enough signal. You've kissed him on the cheek before, lots of times." She frowned. "Which is quite suspicious now I come to think about it."

"Not suspicious" said Natalie, "affectionate. And I never lingered before."

"How long did you linger?"

"Long enough."

"Hmmm." Dana wasn't convinced.

"You think I should stick my tongue down his throat?"

"It would be a pretty clear signal."

"It might also make him run a mile."

"I doubt that. I think he'd like it."

"If that's what he wants why doesn't he ask?"

"He'll ask."

"When?"

"Soon Natalie. In fact, I bet he's planning his move right now. And I further bet that Casey is helping him."

Casey stood behind the seated Dan and massaged his shoulders vigorously. He was keeping one eye on the newsroom outside.

"Ok, she's back at her desk."

"I see her."

"She looks good."

"She looks awesome."

"Whatever. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You the man?"

"I'm the man."

"You can do it."

"I can do it."

"Say it again."

"I can do it."

"One more time."

"I can do it."

"Ok, now get out there and ask that girl to lunch."

Dan stood up, marched to the door, and stopped. He turned around again. "I can't do it."

"You said you could do it."

"Well I can't."

"You said you were the man."

"Apparently I'm the mouse."

Casey threw up his hands in frustration. "Ok, be the mouse. Have cheese for lunch, but _have_ lunch, and have it with Natalie."

"Maybe it's too soon."

"It's not too soon."

"It's only been a month."

"Entire wars have been fought in less time Dan."

"And Jeremy is right there."

"He's at least twenty feet away."

"Close enough to hear."

"Let him. He no longer has a claim on Natalie."

"Jerk."

"I agree, and so are you if you don't go ask her."

"Just lunch right?"

"Just lunch."

"I want to be clear that I'm _only_ asking her for lunch. It's when we're AT lunch that I actually have to _ask_ her."

"It's just lunch."

"Ok, I'm gonna ask her."

"Go for it buddy."

Dan turned round and started to march out of the office.

"Oh and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back in here without a date, and I'll go write 'Dan loves Natalie' on the men's-room wall."

"Hi Nat."

"Hey Danny."

"Are you doing anything for lunch today?"

"I thought I might eat food and drink coffee."

"Traditionalist."

"I am in matters of lunch."

"Would it be against tradition for you to have lunch with me?"

"No, company is also traditional."

"Good. So will you?"

"I will."

"Great" said Dan.

"Super" chirped Natalie.

"So I'll meet you by the elevator at....."

"Lunchtime?"

"Around about then, yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"You choose."

"Errrr...who's paying?"

"I am."

"In that case, Bertorelli's."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Do they do sandwiches at Bertorelli's?"

"Nope."

"Do they do anything under fifty dollars at Bertorelli's?"

"I sure hope not. Unless you'd rather take me somewhere....._cheap_." She emphasised the last word.

"No, of course not. Bertorelli's is fine. Great. Just dandy."

"Don't worry Dan. We only have an hour for lunch. I don't have time to bankrupt you, even at Bertorelli's."

"I'm not worried" he insisted. "Just wondering if I should make a reservation."

"Maybe you should, just to be safe."

"Ok, I'll do that." He strolled away.

"Dan?" she called after him.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks for asking."

"Do I need to get out my magic marker?" asked Casey as Dan returned.

"Nope. The men's-room walls can stay in their usual, slightly green, coated in something vaguely greasy and unidentifiable, splendour."

"You asked her."

"I am successful."

"Well done."

"I am the man."

"I said it all along."

"The lover-man."

"If you say so."

"_King_ of the lover-men in fact."

"Try King of the _lunch_-men."

"Lunch is just the first step. I take her to lunch then, POW, I ask her."

"And she says.......?"

"She says yes, of course. And then I take her on the best date ever in the history of dates."

"Sounds good."

"And then I see her home."

"As any gentleman would."

"And then she invites me up for coffee."

"I see where you're headed."

"And after coffee I say, very casually, 'It's getting late'."

"I'm way ahead of you."

"So she gets all coy and looks down and says in a quiet voice, 'You don't have to leave'."

"I like it when they say it all coy."

"She will say it all coy" confirmed Dan. "And then....."

"King of the lover-men?"

"Long may he reign."

"Nice to see you have your confidence back" said Casey.

"The King of the lover-men does not lack for confidence."

"That is apparent."

"The King of the lover-men does not lack for anything."

"Somehow I sensed that would be the case."

"Except money. Could you lend me a hundred?"

As soon as Dan had gone Dana rushed over to see Natalie. "Well?" she asked.

"Fine thanks."

"Did he ask?"

"He asked something."

"I knew it. I told you he would ask."

"But he didn't ask _that_."

"He didn't?"

"No."

"So what did he ask?"

"He asked me out to lunch."

Dana nodded. "Privacy, good move. He didn't want to ask you here, he'll ask at lunch."

"You think?"

"I know. Where are you going?"

"Bertorelli's."

"Wow. Whose choice?"

"Mine."

"Who's paying?"

"Him."

"_Good_ choice."

"This is it" said Dan rubbing his hands together.

"Is it time?" asked Casey.

"It's time. It's lunchtime. The time at which we are to have lunch."

"The lunch at which you will ask her."

"The very same."

"Nervous?"

"As hell."

"The King of the lover-men has left the building."

Dan shrugged. "I never liked him much anyway. He was way too big-headed."

"He wasn't Natalie's type either."

"Good point."

"So are you going to actually go to lunch?"

"I am."

"It's just that you've had your jacket on for ten minutes now and you don't seem any nearer to going."

"I'm going."

"Good."

"In a minute."

"Why?"

"She's still working in the editing suite."

"So?"

"So we're meeting at the elevator. If I go now I'll get there first. And If I get there first I'll look....."

"Keen?" suggested Casey.

"I thought desperate."

"You are both of those things."

"But I don't have to look it."

"Then don't. Just poke your head round the door and ask if she's ready."

Dan thought about this. "That could work."

"It will work."

"I'm going."

"Good luck."

Dan walked to the door. "Hey" he said suddenly seeing an unfamiliar face. "Who's that guy sitting in Natalie's chair?"'

"Natalie!"

She turned to see Kim's head peeking round the door.

"What is it Kim?"

"There's a guy here to see you."

"What guy?"

"Just a guy."

"I don't have time to see just a guy, I have to finish this, then I have a lunch date with Dan."

"He says he's an old friend."

"Who, Dan?"

"No, the guy."

"An old friend from when?"

"Way back."

"That narrows it down." She threw up her hands. "Ok, this will just have to wait till after lunch, Dana can go sing for it." She stood up. "Where's this guy?"

"Outside, I sat him in your chair."

Natalie walked out of the room towards her desk. She saw the figure who was sat in her chair. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

As she approached the man turned, saw her, and smiled. The smile triggered something, a memory, in the back of Natalie's mind. She knew this man.

As he stood up the long-stored memory finally clicked into place, but she refused to believe it. Natalie stopped shock still.

The man spoke. "Hello Brown-eyes."

The words, and the accent, removed any doubt. This really was who he appeared to be. Natalie raised her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God" she whispered. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, and sprinted the short distance that still remained between them. She launched herself into his opened arms and clasped him tightly with her own. The man whirled her around in a circle. Her feet literally didn't touch the ground.

The man stopped spinning after a while, but he didn't stop holding. Neither did Natalie. Her feet were still off the floor and her arms still encircled his neck. They gripped each other tightly.

"So you remember me then?" said the man laughing. Natalie simply hugged him tighter in response.

"Maybe you two should get a room." It was Dana's voice. She had come to see what all the commotion was about.

Reluctantly, Natalie loosened her grip on the man. Reluctantly, he released her as well, lowering her gently to the floor first.

"Dana, hi."

"Don't let me interrupt" said Dana.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Dana, this is Paul. Paul, this is Dana, my boss."

"Pleased to meet you" said the man holding out his hand.

"Likewise" said Dana shaking it, noting the British accent in passing. "I take it you're an old friend of Natalie's?"

"We go way back" said Paul.

"I've mentioned him" said Natalie.

"Have you?"

"Sure, Paul the First."

Dana's eyes opened in surprise. She pointed at him. "_This_ is Paul the First?"

"Yep."

"_The_ Paul the First."

"There can be only one."

"Oh my God."

"That's what I said."

"But.....I mean....." She stopped herself. "You two probably have things to talk about."

"Some."

"Use my office."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dana leaned in close. "But I want a _full_ report."

Dana watched them depart with a smile on her face.

"Who's the guy?" said a voice by her ear. She turned to find Casey and Dan hovering nearby.

"His name is Paul. He's an old friend of Natalie's"

"We gathered that much" said Dan. "How old?"

"She hasn't seen him since she was fifteen."

"That's old. So, what was he, an old school friend?"

"Not exactly."

"Old boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Judging by her reaction the break-up was an amicable one" said Casey.

"They were ripped apart by destiny."

Dan and Casey exchanged glances.

"Sounds significant" said Dan.

"She calls him Paul the First."

Dan frowned. "Why?"

Dana gave him a look. "Work it out Dan."

Natalie took Paul by the hand and let him to Dana's office. Once inside she closed the door firmly behind them, shutting out the gazes of the newsroom. They turned to look at each other. Wordlessly they drew together and embraced again, gently this time.

"I can't believe you're really here" she murmured.

"Believe it" he replied.

Eventually they drew apart.

"You look older" she said.

"You haven't changed."

"In eleven years?"

"Ok, you changed. You're even more beautiful now than you were then."

Natalie smiled. "Still the charmer."

"You make it so easy."

She smiled again. Then she drew back her arm and walloped him.

"Why the hell didn't you write?"

"We agreed not to. Ouch, by the way."

"Sorry. But it was a dumb agreement."

He shrugged. "It seemed logical at the time. We knew the chances of us seeing each other again were almost zero. Writing would only have prolonged the pain of parting."

"What genius said that?"

"You did."

"And you listened to me? I was fifteen years old and awash with hormones. What the hell did I know?"

"I didn't listen to you."

"You didn't?"

He shook his head. "No. I took your address with me."

"Oh." She paused. "The lack of letters suggests there's more to this story."

"There is. The Canadian tour was totally insane so I didn't get a chance to write for a few weeks. Then we flew to Europe and had a three day lay-over in Oslo. I was going to write to you then."

"And?"

"I got to Oslo, my luggage didn't." He gave a half-hearted grin. "Guess where I'd put your address?"

Natalie stared at him. "I don't believe it. Are you telling me I had months of heartache because of some incompetent Norwegian baggage handlers?"

"It might have been the Canadian baggage handlers."

Natalie shook her head. "Have you any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep over you?"

"Was it a lot?"

"A hell of a lot. My parents wanted to send me to a shrink. They thought I was a manic depressive."

"I'm glad."

"You're glad my parents wanted to send me to a shrink?"

"I'm glad you were depressed." He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Because that shows I meant as much to you as you did to me."

"Did you cry yourself to sleep as well?"

He smiled. "Of course not. If I cried they'd revoke my passport and surgically remove my stiff upper lip." Then he became serious and looked deep into her eyes. "But I lost count of the number of nights I lay awake just thinking about you, looking at your picture." He smiled again. "And I nearly caused a riot at Oslo airport when I realised they'd lost the bag with your address in it."

She smiled. "I should hope so."

"It's a shame you didn't take my address too" he said.

"What address? You were cruising around with the rest of the band in the Mystery Machine."

"It was the A-Team van."

"Looked more like the Mystery Machine to me."

"Well it wasn't. Besides, we left the van in Canada. When we got to Europe we got a bus."

"A bus? Wow, from Scooby Doo to the Partridge Family in one jump. You really hit the big time."

"Not really, we lived in it."

"Such glamour. But you see how it would be difficult for me to write? Unless you became famous enough not to need an address; and I don't recall ever seeing you on MTV."

"No" said Paul. "I never became quite that famous."

"Pity, I think I could have handled being the wife of a rock superstar."

"Rock superstar's marriages never last."

"That's ok, I'm sure the alimony would have been ample compensation."

They both laughed. Then there was a momentary silence before Natalie spoke again. "So how did you find me, after all this time?"

"I found your parents first. They told me where you worked."

"Simple as that?"

"Not quite. I called the operator but every Hurley in the book is ex-directory and they wouldn't tell me anything. So I called your old school and the local paper but no joy. Eventually I had a copy of the local phone book sent over and ploughed though every street name making a list of all the ones that sounded vaguely familiar. Then I starting calling people in those streets until I found someone in Manilla Avenue who told me the Hurley's lived at number 271, but that their daughter Natalie had left home some years before. Then I wrote an extremely polite letter to your parents, carefully avoiding mentioning the fact that I was the man who took their daughter's virginity, asking if they could tell me how to get in touch with you." He smiled at her. "And here I am."

Natalie stared at him. "You did all that to find me?"

"Actually I got my secretary to do it."

"Your secretary?"

Paul could see that he'd lost points. "I had to pay her overtime" he said.

"Very generous." She frowned. "If you were so desperate to find me, how come you never did it before?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have a secretary before."

"If you don't say something nice I'm gonna hit you again."

"Actually" he said laughing, "I thought about it. I thought about it a lot. But in the early years I was always touring, and always broke. I rarely had more than enough cash to buy my next meal. Eventually things picked up but I hesitated. The first time I came to the States on business I had this plan to go to your town and just drive around till I saw you. But then I told myself that you would have moved on, that you might not want to see me. So I didn't."

"I wish you had."

"So do I. Not that you would have been there anyway. You'd have been at university, or here." He laughed. "Do you know how many times I've been to the Sony Music offices right here in New York?"

"But that's just three blocks away."

"I know, we've probably passed on opposite sides of the street."

"Probably" agreed Natalie. "So you're still in the music business?"

He nodded. "And I'm finally making money out of it."

"You obviously have a lot more to tell."

"Forget about me, I want to hear about you."

She smiled. "In that case, why don't I let you take me to lunch and we can exchange life stories?"

"I like that idea. Lead on."

As they were leaving Paul noticed a gun hanging on the wall of Dana's office. "Nice old gun" he commented.

"It's from the revolutionary war."

"Oh. Should I be worried? Because if you want me to go you just have to say so."

She smiled. "Nah, I surrender without a fight." She paused. "Just like last time."

Now he smiled. "As I recall, it was _me_ who surrendered. _Yo_u were the aggressor."

"What choice did you give me? It was our last night together and you were being all gentlemanly and mature."

"You were very young."

Natalie stared at him a moment. Then she took his hand. "Old enough to know that I wanted you to be the one."

"There's something I have to do first" said Natalie when they emerged from Dana's office. She took Paul into Dan and Casey's office and, after the briefest of introductions, spoke to Dan.

"Dan, Paul wants to take me to lunch. Do you mind if I take a rain-check?"

"Er, sure, no problem. We can do lunch any time."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. We've lost our reservation at Bertorelli's anyway."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"You're the best Dan." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Catch you later." And she was gone.

Dan and Casey watched them go.

"What just happened here Casey?"

"Did you miss it?"

"No, I just want to make sure I didn't dream it."

Casey shrugged. "What happened is that Natalie broke her lunch date with you to go out with the first guy she ever had sex with, and whom she hasn't seen for eleven years."

"So I didn't dream it then?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I was all ready to ask her."

"I know."

"I was the man."

"You still are."

"And he waltzes in, after being God knows where for the past decade, snaps his fingers and she falls at his feet."

"I not sure it was quite like that."

"Did he have an accent?"

"I believe so."

"That's not fair, how do I compete with that?"

"Who says you have to compete? He might just be....passing through."

"After eleven years he turns up, crossing an ocean in the process, and you think he might just be passing through?"

"It's possible."

Dan shook his head. "He wants her back."

"Doesn't mean he'll get her."

"Won't he? You saw how excited she was."

"He's an old friend, of course she's excited. It still doesn't mean he'll get her."

"I've lost her. I never even had her, and I've lost her."

"You haven't lost her."

Dan looked at him with hope. "You don't think so?"

"No" said Casey firmly.

"_Why_ don't you think so? I need evidence."

Casey considered for a moment. "She said you were the best."

"She did say that didn't she?"

"Yes she did."

"So why is it I feel like the second best?"

"She kissed you" Casey offered by way of compensation.

"But she didn't linger" said Dan. "She didn't linger."

Casey looked at him for a few seconds, then spoke. "Can I have my hundred back?"

When Natalie and Paul returned after lunch they were accosted by Dana.

"Hi guys. Nice lunch?"

"Great, thanks" said Natalie.

"Good. Natalie, can I have a quiet word in my office?"

"By which you mean you want chapter and verse on everything Paul related."

"Natalie!" said Dana, conscious of the fact that Paul was stood right next to them.

"Don't worry" said Natalie "I told him all about you over lunch. We expected the Spanish inquisition. Come on you." She grabbed Paul by the arm and pulled him towards Dan and Casey's office.

Paul looked back at Dana. "Nice to see you again. I'm sure we will eventually have a conversation."

"I look forward to it."

They entered Dan and Casey's office and they looked up as the couple entered. Natalie addressed them. "Guys, Dana wants to see me, could you look after Paul for a while? Show him round, or.....talk some guy talk, or.......something."

"No problem" said Casey.

"And watch him because he has a tendency to get lost for the odd decade or so."

"I won't let him out of my sight."

"Thanks!" She turned and patted Paul on the arm. "I'll be back in ten, maybe twenty" she said and left to meet with Dana.

"Take your time" said Paul to her back. He turned back to the anchors. He looked at Casey. Then he looked at Dan. Dan and Casey both looked at him.

"So" said Casey. "Did you see the Dodgers game last night?"

"What's dodgers? said Paul.

"So" said Dana when she got Natalie into her office, "that's Paul the First."

"It is."

"And he was the first."

"That's sort of why I call him that."

"You never said he was British."

"It didn't seem important. Is it a treasonable offence to be deflowered by a non-American?"

"Only in some of the southern states."

Natalie just smiled.

"Don't just sit there and smile" said Dana.

"You want me to stand?"

"I want you to talk. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything."

"Ok, well it depends on your personal system of beliefs. One theory states that in the beginning there was a _really_ big bang and all the matter in the universe was thrown out....."

"Natalie!"

"You did say everything."

"Just skip the first few billion years. Start from when you were fifteen."

"I told you this before Dana."

"No you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Dana shook her head. "No. _I_ told _you_. I gave name, date, time, place, an R rated description, and the make and model of the car involved. What you said was 'I was fifteen, his name was Paul and he was a musician. I call him Paul the First, kinda cute don't you think? I really liked him but he had to go abroad so I never saw him again and I cried for about a year."

"That's about the gist of it."

"I want details."

"How much detail?"

"I want to feel like I was there."

"You were probably having more fun where you were."

"I don't care. Take me there."

Natalie sighed. "Ok. Well, it was 1989, the year of......not very much really, so it's just as well I lost my cherry to give it some significance. Paul's band were hired to play at the senior prom. Of course being only fifteen I couldn't go unless I got invited, but none of the seniors had ever so much as looked at me so that didn't seem likely."

"Anyway, the band had a break in their touring schedule before they went to Canada and Europe supporting some band who were supposed to be the next big thing but turned out not to be. So instead of just coming in for the gig, they were around all week."

"On their second day in town they were in the hall rehearsing and, entertainment being hard to come by in my town, I wandered along to watch, along with about half the school. I couldn't get near the stage so I just sat myself on a table halfway down the hall."

"The band were a pretty good looking bunch, even more so because they were in a band, so all the seniors were gathered around the stage trying to get noticed. The rest of the band were looking them over, like they were picking out who the lucky girls were going to be, but Paul just ignored them. I figured he was trying out his mean, moody, musician act but after about twenty minutes he happened to look my way. Our eyes just locked together for a few seconds, he gave this little flick of a smile, then went back to playing. I thought maybe I'd imagined it, but he kept glancing over at me."

"After the rehearsal I expected him to pack up and go but he walked right over to me. I was shaking like a leaf but trying to act cool. Anyway, he comes over and just says 'Hello Brown-eyes'." She smiled. "And that was it. I managed to squeak 'Hi' at him and pretty soon we were talking like we'd known each other forever."

"So was it love at first sight?" asked Dana.

"It was extreme lust at first sight. I didn't fall in love until about ten minutes after we started talking."

"He must have been something."

"He was. Well he was to me. He was nineteen, gorgeous, _very_ cool and he was in a band. Not to mention being really intelligent and sweet. Plus he was foreign and had travelled. To a small town girl, not yet sixteen, who had never even had a serious boyfriend, he was like this amazing god-like creature. I couldn't believe that he was even looking at me, let alone going out of his way to talk to me." She grinned. "I doubt I'd be so impressed now, mature, sophisticated, New Yorker that I am. But back then I was totally awed by him."

"I can imagine" said Dana. "So your eyes met across a crowded room. What happened next?"

"We hung out. He asked me to show him all the hot-spots, which in my town took about an hour. After that we had to make our own entertainment. I was scared as hell I'd lose him because I looked too young to get into bars and that's where the rest of the band spent most evenings, accompanied by assorted cheerleaders. They kept asking Paul to join them and I lied to him, saying I didn't mind." She smiled. "But he said he only wanted to be with me."

"So we walked, and talked. We sat for hours in the park. We saw every movie in the theatre, even the really bad ones. We sat in his hotel room watching TV." She paused before adding with a smile. "And we made out. A _lot_."

"How much is a lot?" asked Dana, with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Natalie gave her a look. "Not as much as you're implying. Not yet anyway. But we got pretty steamy."

"So when did you.....?"

"Patience Dana, patience. I'll get there. I haven't told you about the prom yet."

"He took you?"

Natalie nodded. "He took me." She broke into a huge smile. "God it felt good Dana. There was I, fifteen years old, going to the senior prom with the lead guitarist in the band. _And_ he was the best looking. Well, you've seen him. Imagine him ten years younger with a guitar round his neck and _really_ cool hair."

"Every teenage girl's dream."

Natalie nodded. "And he was with _me_."

"I bet the senior girls hated you."

"With venom."

"Did you gloat?"

"I gloated."

"Did you strut?"

"Like John Travolta. Except when we were dancing. At which point I _danced_ like John Travolta."

Dana frowned. "But if he was in the band....?"

"They didn't play _all_ night. Afterwards we had a DJ, so I could finally stop hanging round the stage basking in reflected glory and make like I was on a date."

"And so you could _really_ annoy all the senior girls."

"That did mean a lot to me" laughed Natalie. "So we did the date stuff. We danced, held hands, drank punch, all that."

"And then?"

"And then the prom ended."

"And _then_?"

"And then we went for a walk."

Dana smiled. "Did your walk lead to his hotel room?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Yes" said Natalie. "The walk led to his hotel room."

"And you did the deed?"

"How romantically put Dana."

"Did you?"

"Not straight away. We sat and talked for a while but eventually, yes, we did the deed."

Dana looked at her friend. "So, wait a minute, he was nineteen right?"

"Yeah."

"And you were fifteen?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that against the law?"

"Only in the legal sense."

"Didn't you ever feel like he took advantage of you?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I knew what I wanted. I gave him all the signals I knew, although being fifteen I didn't actually know that many yet, but he got all responsible and adult on me. Strictly nothing below the waist."

"So how come you...?"

"I thought of a new signal."

"A new signal?"

"Totally brand new. To me anyway."

"What was it?"

"I ripped his pants off."

"Subtle."

"The time for subtlety was over."

"Obviously. So your first time was that night?"

Natalie nodded. "The second time too. The third time was when we woke up next morning."

"You little minx."

"Hey, the guy was leaving town, I had to get my quota in quick. Plus we figured we might as well finish the packet."

Dana smiled. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"_It_. Did the earth move?"

Natalie just smiled. "It was....nice. It was my first time so I was nervous. But Paul was really gentle, and he took his time. It didn't hurt as much as I thought. And I was too happy to feel it anyway. The second time was better." She grinned. "But the third time. The third time was incredible."

"Really?"

"Never bettered."

"_Never?_ Oh, come on."

"Never" affirmed Natalie. "I'm not saying he was a love god or anything, and I'm sure I got _everything_ wrong. It's just that the two sides, the physical and emotional, have never coincided in quite the same way again."

"God" said Dana. "I'm not surprised you couldn't forget him." She paused reflectively. "But what about later?"

"Later?"

"Later, after all the excitement and passion was over. How did you feel then?"

"Great. Lying there in his arms I felt.......I felt like a woman."

Dana smiled and Natalie laughed at her expression. "I know it sounds corny Dana but I did. And it was down to him. I know I wouldn't have felt like that if it had been some pimply sixteen year old. Or some older jerk who dated younger girls because he knew he could impress them. Paul made it......he made it special."

Dana looked at her friend. "And now he's back."

Natalie nodded. "Now he's back."

"So how do you know Natalie?" Having tried and failed to engage Paul on the subject of a variety of sports, Casey was taking the personal tack.

"My band played a gig at her school. That's where we met."

"What was a British band doing playing a high school in Small Town, Ohio?"

"The other guys were all American. I joined when I was over here on holiday with my parents. Being eighteen I didn't want to hang around with them so I did my own thing. Anyway, one day I found a music shop went in for a look. Inside there was a bunch of guys putting up a notice on the board about needing a new lead guitarist after they lost the old one."

"Lost him?" asked Dan.

Paul nodded. "Literally. They played a gig just outside Phoenix and the rest of the guys swear blind that he got in the van afterwards. But when they got home, he was gone. They never saw him again."

"And you joined that band?"

"It seemed like it could be fun."

"What did your parents say?" asked Casey.

"The exact words are not repeatable in company. Let's just say they were annoyed. It finally shattered their illusions about me going to university and becoming a lawyer."

"So you were saved from a terrible fate?"

"Yes indeed. My father yelled and my mother cried but I told then I wasn't going back home. I crashed at one of the guys' places, borrowed a guitar and applied for a visa. I asked my parents to send my own guitars over but they refused. They only relented when I told them that if they didn't I'd spend all my money on a new one and starve to death."

"You rebel" said Dan.

"I thought so at the time. They don't make rebels like they used to. So we started gigging. We were pretty good if I do say so myself and we did ok. Small stuff, but we always made enough for a burger and petrol to the next gig."

"What kind of music did you play?" asked Casey.

"Kind of a funk/rock fusion thing. Imagine the Fun Loving Criminals on a budget."

"A bit radical for Small Town High in 1989."

"Oh we didn't play our own stuff, not at that type of gig. For the school dances we had a different routine. Basically we played rocked up soul standards mixed with funked up rock standards. Stuff everybody knew and could dance to."

"And that's where you met Natalie" said Dan.

"That's where. It was when she came into rehearsals one day. There were a lot of girls hanging around, it's amazing what a guitar can do for a man's sexual magnetism, but they were all bimbos. All hair, legs, chest and vacant expression, not really my type."

"Yeah" said Casey. "I hate it when they have legs and chests."

Paul smiled. "But then I look up and halfway down the hall I see the prettiest face I've ever seen."

"That's Natalie" said Dan without thinking but Paul didn't seem to notice.

"She seemed to be looking at me too, so after the rehearsal I went over."

"And she fell for your charms."

"More like I fell for hers. Not only was she pretty, she was very quick-witted and smart. Cute as a button, sharp as a knife. I fell like a brick."

"Stop it you're embarrassing me."

They turned to find Natalie standing in the doorway smiling.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Paul.

"Enough to know that you deserve a kiss" she said, walking over and giving him one. "Now come on" she said, "I want you to meet everybody."

Natalie dragged Paul around the studio, showing him round and introducing him to anybody she could find. She introduced him to Isaac:-

"Hey Isaac, this is Paul, an old friend of mine."

The two men exchanged hellos and shook hands.

"Isaac is in charge of everything around here."

"Am I? Would you care to tell Dana that?"

"Not really."

"I thought not. So what brings you to America Paul?"

"A little matter of 225 years back taxes. Plus criminal damage to a number of crates of tea."

"Dana has a gun in her office against just such an event."

"I suppose I could overlook it just this once."

She introduced him to Dana, properly this time:-

"I told you we'd have a conversation eventually" he said.

"I would have insisted on it. Especially after all I've been hearing about you from Natalie."

"All good I hope."

"I almost fell in love with you myself."

"She must have exaggerated."

"I hope not. Knowing that the good guys are really out there somewhere gives me hope." She smiled. "Of course, whether any guy could be as wonderful as she makes you out to be is debateable."

"Not me. It's all a cunning web of lies an deceit designed to ensnare impressionable young girls."

"I knew it, I bet that isn't even your real accent."

"You've seen right through me. Actually I'm from Colorado."

She even introduced him to any passing ex-boyfriends:-

"Hey Jeremy, this is Paul, an old friend of mine."

The two men exchanged hellos and shook hands but Jeremy quickly excused himself.

"Was it something I said?" asked Paul.

"It's not you. Jeremy is my ex-boyfriend. Things are still at that 'uncomfortable' stage."

"He's your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep." She looked at him with a grin. "I know what you're thinking, not good enough for me, right?"

"Actually I was thinking what a pillock he must be."

Natalie elbowed him. "Don't say that. You don't even know him."

"I don't have to know him. The man is clearly a pillock because he let you go. The one follows from the other. I think I read it in a science journal somewhere."

Natalie laughed. "_You_ let me go as well remember."

"I didn't let you go. I inadvertently lost you. I fully intended to come back and get you once I achieved rock superstardom. Or once you were old enough for me to take you away without being arrested for kidnapping."

She took him to a run-down meeting where she had to gently tell him to keep quiet after he enthusiastically tried to persuade Dana that the Six Nations Rugby Tournament would be the perfect item for her "gap in the forties." Basically, she took him everywhere, much to his bemusement. At one point Paul returned from the mens room to find everyone clustered round monitors in a state of great excitement. He sidled up to Natalie. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"The Braves are playing the Mets at Shea Stadium. Two to two, bottom of the tenth, two outs, bases loaded, the count's three and one."

"Oh, right."

She looked at him. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue."

There was a sudden burst of cheering from the rest of the crew.

"What happened then?" asked Paul.

"Somebody won."

"Who?"

"Do you care?"

"I suspect not."

"Then live in blissful ignorance." She paused. "Of course if you stayed to watch the show like I asked you would find out who won."

"I'm sorry. You know I'd love to stay and watch you......" He frowned. "What is it you do actually?"

She sighed. "I'm Senior, that's _Senior_, Associate Producer of the show. I _told_ you that."

"You did tell me that. But, alas, it means nothing to me. I still have no idea what you do."

"If you stayed you could watch me in action."

"I can't stay, I have this meeting with......"

"I know, I know. Celine Dion is more important to you than I am."

He kissed her forehead. "No she isn't. But I do have work to do and she's it. I'll watch you in action tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"That's tomorrow, _not_ 2011."

"I'll note it in my diary."

True to his word Paul was back the next day in time for the show. In fact he was in time for lunch - so he took Natalie out to eat again. A fact that was not lost on Dan.

"He's still here" he told Casey.

"No he's not, he's gone out to lunch."

"I meant here in New York, in the US."

"Then you are correct, he is still here."

"With his accent."

"I think he's probably quite attached to it."

"And Natalie is quite attached to _him_."

"It's only been two two lunch dates."

"It's only been two days."

"He's an old friend."

"He's an old _boyfriend_. And according to Dana they never officially broke up."

"I think eleven years counts as a break-up."

"_You_ think that, and _I_ think that. But does _he_?"

"The question is" said Casey, "does _Natalie_?"

"The Up'ards versus the Down'ards?" asked Dana. It was the 16:00 rundown meeting and, undeterred by his previous attempt, Paul was again 'helping out' with suggestions. This time for a 'fun' filler item.

"That's right. I only mention it because today is Shrove Tuesday and, well, that's when they play it."

"Three hundred a side?"

"There or thereabouts. Nobody really counts."

"And this is soccer?"

"Of a sort. Shrovetide football is to Association Football as the horse and cart is to a Ferrari. It's sort of like a proto-football, they've played it since the middle ages. Football, rugby, even American Football are all descended from it."

"And what are the rules?"

"None to speak of. A goal is set at either end of the town, a ball is thrown in the air and each side tries to score by any means possible."

"Has anybody died at this game?"

"Not in recent years."

"Do you have footage in your pocket?"

"No, but I have the number of a girl at the BBC who does."

Dana paused, considering.

"We're not really going to go with this are we Dana?" said Dan. "Regular soccer is one thing but...."

"Do you have another way to fill my three minutes?"

"I could extend my astute yet witty observations about men's field hockey?"

Dana shook her head. "We're gonna do the neanderthal football."

"Where's Paul?" asked Dana. It was five minutes to show-time.

"He's out front with Dan and Casey" said Natalie. "I'd sort of like them to bond."

"They seem to be chatting away nicely" observed Dana, looking at them through the glass screen.

"So that's a touch-down?"

"That's a touch-down" confirmed Casey.

"Even though they don't actually touch the ball down?"

"Somebody decided it wasn't necessary."

"Because in rugby the ball has to touch the ground."

"Football isn't rugby."

"No. And in rugby it's not called a touch-down anyway."

"What's it called?"

"A try."

"What about when they succeed?"

"A try _is_ succeeding."

Casey nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Do you think we've bonded enough yet?"

"I suspect she wants a little more."

"Ok, Dan, your turn to start a conversation. I'd avoid sports if I were you."

Dan thought about it for a few seconds, then decided to fall back on the other 'guy standard'. "So, what kind of car are you driving?"

"Aston Martin DB7."

"Oh......nice."

"It is. I've just taken delivery of it actually. I've been on the waiting list for two years so it's really exciting."

"Right."

"Of course every copper in the country wants to pull me over."

"I bet they do."

"How about you?"

"I don't want to pull you over."

Paul grinned. "What do you drive?"

"Mercedes S Class" said Dan with less enthusiasm than was usually the case when talking about his less than one month old car.

"That's a coincidence. That's the model they've given me to use as a runabout while I'm in town."

Dan looked at him. "A runabout?"

"Yes. Of course, I haven't actually driven it. What with the traffic in New York I find it easier to use the subway." He felt that he should say something more. "It's a very nice car though."

"I used to think so" said Dan.

"Paul" called Natalie from the door of the production booth. "Unless you want to present the show I suggest you get out from in front of the cameras."

"Right" said Paul. "Catch you guys later. Break a leg, or whatever it is you do."

"Nice bonding with you" said Casey.

"I hate that guy" said Dan., when Paul had gone.

"No you don't" said Casey.

"I do" insisted Dan. "That accent just gets on my nerves."

"You just feel threatened by his relationship with Natalie."

"Who says he has a relationship with Natalie?"

"The little voices that live inside your head."

As promised, Paul stayed to watch the show that night, and he was back again the next day, appearing at about 20:00 and giving Natalie a kiss.

"Hello Brown-eyes."

"Hey Paul, can't stay away huh?"

"No" he replied. "Of course, you saying 'Be back tomorrow or I'll hunt you down and drag you here on the end of a long rope tied to the back of a pick-up' served to focus my mind a little."

"Nice to see that you can pick up on my gentle hints. What have you been up to today?"

"Work."

"With _her_?"

"If you mean Celine Dion, then yes, with _her_."

Natalie shrugged. "I don't feel threatened by international superstars."

"Glad to hear it, because there's no need."

"But to make me feel better you can tell me what you thought of the show last night. I forgot to ask you."

"The show was great. I didn't understand ninety per-cent of it but it sounded convincing."

"And what about me?"

"You seemed very....efficient."

"Efficient?"

"Absolutely. You were clearly extremely busy doing......something, and you seemed to be doing it very efficiently."

"You still have no idea what I do, do you?"

Paul shrugged. "You seemed to do pretty much everything. I was particularly impressed at the way you yelled at everybody."

Natalie grinned. "I'm good at that aren't I?"

"Does he work here now or something?"

Casey sighed. "Not again Dan."

"I'm just saying. Does he have to be here _all_ the time."

"You're exaggerating."

"I tend to do that when some guy is constantly hanging around the woman I love."

Casey blinked. "Where did the 'L' word come from?"

"It's been there all along."

"Were you keeping it in your drawer?"

Dan shrugged. "There's no other word for it Casey. My stomach gets all knotted up when I see her."

"Oh."

"And when I see her with him I....." He clenched his fist.

"I get the picture" said Casey. "I've been there myself."

"Gordon?"

"I do not speak that name."

"How did you handle it?"

"I put on a happy face and pretended all was right with the world."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"You may not have to. As I keep telling you, he may only be passing through."

"I don't think so."

"Have they been on a date?"

"They went for a drink after the show last night."

"Hardly a date though is it?"

"He kisses her."

"As old friends are wont to do."

"He calls her Brown-eyes."

"So?"

"So I wish _I_ had a cute name to call her."

"Call who?" said Natalie entering with Paul, as usual, in tow.

"Er....my cat."

"You have a cat?"

"I do. Well, kitten actually. I just got her from the Feline Defence League shelter."

"She was abandoned" embellished Casey.

"Ahhh, and you gave her a home? That's really sweet Dan. I'll have to come over and see her sometime."

"Whenever you like" said Dan, hoping she wouldn't until he'd had a chance to actually go to the shelter and get one.

"What's her name?" asked Natalie.

"That's the problem" said Casey. "The staff at the shelter called her Mortimer."

"Mortimer?"

"That was the name of the guy who found her and took her in." Casey was warming to his theme. "And Dan wants a new name for her. Something cute."

"How about Natalie?" suggested Paul, half a second before Dan did. Natalie grinned and hit him playfully.

"I had a cat called Mog when I was a kid" said Natalie with a smile. Then she frowned. "She got hit by a bus."

"Well that settles it" said Dan. "From now on Mortimer is called Mog."

Natalie grinned. "Then I shall definitely come to see her."

"I'll tell her to expect you."

Just then an electronic version of the William Tell Overture filled the room.

"Somebody wants the world to know they have a cell-phone" said Natalie sarcastically.

Paul gave a sheepish grin. "Excuse me a moment." He answered the phone. "Yellow. Oh hi, Cel, what's up?"

He listened for a moment.

"Sorry Cel I can't do tomorrow night, I'm seeing an old friend." He winked at Natalie. "I can give you a few hours Thursday morning."

He listened some more.

"Ok, see you then." He rang off. "Bloody Celine Dion again."

"I have the same problem with Michael Jackson" said Natalie.

"_That_ was _Celine Dion_?" said Casey.

"Yes."

"You _know_ her?"

"On a sort of business level, yes."

"I _love_ Celine Dion."

"I'll be sure and tell her."

"You're working with her?"

"Yeah, I'm producing her new album. And writing some tracks for her as well."

"Wow."

"Naturally, I said no at first."

"Oh, naturally" said Dan.

"Not really my type of music. But then she said she wanted a funkier image."

"A funky Celine Dion?" said Natalie.

"Well, funki_er_. Anyway I couldn't resist the challenge."

"Or the money" said Dan.

"That too."

"I _love_ Celine Dion" repeated Casey.

"Well, we'll be going into the studio in three months, right here in New York. I'll give you a call and you can come over."

"Really?"

"If you like."

"Did I tell you loved you?"

"Sorry to break up a blossoming romance" said Natalie, "but I just remembered the reason I came in here."

"Which was?" asked Dan.

"To ask if you two are ready."

"We've been ready for the past hour."

"Then my work here is done." She left taking Paul with her.

"Bye guys" he said as he left.

"Say hi to Celine for me" said Casey.

"I noticed you called her Cel." said Natalie to Paul when they were outside.

"Er, yeah."

"Why do you call her Cel?"

He shrugged. "She asked me to."

"We're going to take a break now" said Dan. "Coming up, soccer. But hey, look on the bright side, at least it's not cricket. Stay tuned to Sports Night on CSC."

Dana took off her headphones and marched into the studio. She leant on the desk in front of Dan. "He's gone Dan.".

"Who has?"

"Paul, he left just after the show started."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because that last shot was clearly aimed at him. And you missed."

"Why would I aim anything at him?"

"Because you don't like him."

"I never said I didn't like him."

"You didn't have to."

"Any friend of Natalie's is a friend of mine."

"I know that Dan. But any ex-boyfriend of Natalie's had better watch his back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you want to be her _current_ boyfriend."

Dan looked at Casey who was trying to be invisible.

"I don't need Casey to tell me Dan, and by the way Casey you should have told me, it's obvious."

"Then you understand why I don't like him."

"I do. But Natalie _does_ like him and making jokes at his expense isn't going to endear you to her."

Dan frowned. I hadn't thought of that."

"I thought not."

"Did she say anything?"

"No."

"That's good."

"She didn't say anything because she left with Paul."

"That's bad. Where did they go?"

"To a party."

"She never mentioned a party."

"It just came up. He got a call from......from the host, just as we went on air."

"Who's the host?"

"I forget."

"Tell me Dana."

"You don't want to know."

"We're back in ten seconds and if you don't tell me I'm going to just get up and walk away."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

They stared at each other for a mement. "Paul McCartney" said Dana before swiftly walking away.

"We're back" said Kim in Dan's ear.

"Paul McCartney?" Dan and Casey were in the bar after the show.

"Yeah" said Casey. "But what did he ever do?" He paused. "Recently."

"Natalie is at a party with a Beatle. And I'm in a bar with you."

"I should be offended, yet somehow I'm not."

"I hate that guy."

"Well I preferred John Lennon too but...."

"Not Paul, _Paul_."

"Oh, him. I like him."

"He bought you pretty cheap."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean he all he has to do to get you to like him is promise to arrange for you to meet that Canadian chanteuse."

"Don't talk about Celine like that!"

"Chanteuse means singer Casey."

"Oh, ok. But he didn't have to buy me, I liked him anyway."

"You didn't."

"I did. Well, as much as I could considering I only met him three days ago. He's ok."

"Natalie thinks he's more than ok. Did you see she kissed him?"

"She didn't linger."

"Not this time." He paused. "Do you think if I went to Europe all the women would dig my accent."

"You don't have an accent."

"I would in Europe."

"Yeah, but so would everybody else."

Dan looked at Casey strangely, then checked the number of empty glasses in front of him and realised he had to make allowances. "What am I going to do Casey?"

"You could pretend to be French."

"Not about my accent, about Natalie."

"You really love her?"

"My stomach doesn't lie."

"Then you have to ask her."

"How can I with Mr Wonderful welded to her side?"

"Get her on her own."

"How?"

"Invite her someplace. Someplace special."

Dan thought about it. "I have an idea."

"Is it a good one?"

"Pure genius."

"Will Natalie like it?"

"She'll love it" said Dan. "Just wait till tomorrow. I'd like to see Paul top this."

"Hey Natalie."

"Hey Dan. You're looking pleased with yourself."

"I am pleased with myself. And in a moment you will be pleased with me too."

"I'm always pleased with you Dan."

"Then you shall be even more so."

"Why?"

"Ever heard of Cream?"

"The stuff you put on strawberries?"

"No."

"The band? Did I tell you Paul worked with Eric Clapton?"

"You did, and he did, but it's not the band either. It's the club."

"Of course I've heard of it. I've also heard that it would be easier to get into the band."

"Not tomorrow night it isn't."

"Isn't it?"

"No. We're on the list."

"Who's we?"

"You and me."

Natalie beamed at him. "Dan that's _amazing_. How did you do it?"

"I have my ways."

"Ok, be enigmatic. I don't care how you did it because....", she frowned, "....did you say tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God Dan, I'm so sorry. I can't make it tomorrow night."

"You can't make it?"

"I'm really sorry. It's just that Paul's taking me.....someplace."

"Someplace where?"

"Just someplace."

"Someplace better than Cream?"

She hesitated. "Not better as such."

"Where?"

"Some award ceremony thing."

"An award ceremony?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"I forget. There's so many these days. You know it used to be just the Oscars and the Emmy's and the Tony's and the......the Grammy's. Now there's like a million of them which I think renders them pretty meaningless don't you Dan?"

Dan stared at her. "It's the Grammy's isn't it? He's taking you to the Grammy's."

"Yes."

Dan pursed his lips. "I guess that's better than Cream."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you Dan" insisted Natalie, "I'd _love_ to go. But Paul asked first and...."

"That's ok, I understand."

"We can go another time."

"Sure we can. Although it may be a few years before I have another favor to call in like the one I used to get us on the list for tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry Dan."

Dan shrugged. "No big deal, I guess. So, is Paul nominated?"

"Nominated?"

"For a Grammy."

"Only once" said Natalie trying to soften the blow.

"As?"

"Best rock producer. But he says it's not one of the big ones and he won't win anyway. Plus he really wanted a song-writing nomination but he didn't get one so he's pretty cut up about that."

"Poor guy. It hardly seems worth him turning up."

"I'm sure it will be really dull. You know what these things are like. All the glamour is just veneer. It's all so shallow and fake underneath."

"You think so?"

"Not really no."

"That's what I figured."

"God Dan I am _so_ excited. All those stars. _Everybody_ will be there. I have a new dress and Paul has this amazing platinum VIP pass. It gets him in absolutely everywhere. Backstage, all the parties, everywhere. It probably allows him access to Britney Spears' knickers."

"Sounds great."

"And because I'm with him, I get one too."

"Nice."

"Although I have absolutely no interest in Britney Spears' knickers."

"I suspected not."

"It's going to be awesome."

"I'm sure it will."

Natalie realised she was now, most definitely, rubbing it in. "Well, maybe not that awesome."

"Hey Dan" said Natalie, the morning after the Grammy's.

"Natalie, hi." How was it last night?"

She shrugged. "Nothing special."

"You told Dana it was 'totally awesome'."

Natalie winced. "I did tell her that."

"And was it?"

"I guess it was. I met _so_ many stars Dan, some of whom even _spoke_ to me."

"Big of them."

"I know. _And_...." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small gramophone shaped object. ".....Paul gave me his Grammy."

"He won then?"

Natalie just nodded.

"I can see how it would seem like nothing special."

"Sorry Dan I was just...." she trailed off.

"Trying to make me feel better about being stood up?"

"Oh, don't say that Dan" said Natalie putting her hand on his arm. "You know I would really have loved to go to Cream. It was so sweet of you to set it up."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm only teasing. In your place I'd have chosen the Grammy's too."

"We _will _get to Cream Dan."

"I'm already working on it."

"Good. But in the meantime what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have no plans."

"Well cancel them. I'm having a party."

"A party?"

"A dinner party."

"How very civilised."

"And I want you to come."

"I figured you wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"So I can count you in?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters."

"Why?"

"Because it's a dinner party, I'm going to have to make conversation with these people."

"It wouldn't matter if it were a regular party?"

"Less so."

"Why?"

"Because at a regular party you have thirty or so people drinking and dancing. You're bound to like some of them, and even if you don't it doesn't matter because you can just get drunk and sulk in the corner."

"That's Dan's party theorem is it?"

"It's a universal constant."

"Fine. The guest list reads as follows. You...,"

"Nice to be first."

"Me...,"

"Makes sense for you to be there."

"Dana....,"

"As expected."

"Casey...,"

"Someone to talk to." He frowned. "Who's doing the show?"

"Other people."

"Which other people?"

"Bobbie was covering you anyway, Sally will produce, Kim will cover me, and I'll get whoever I can get to cover Casey."

"Is Dana happy with that?"

"No, but she's being very grown up and has resolved to live with it."

"Ok, any other guests?"

"Paul, of course..,."

"Of course."

"And Carol."

"Who's Carol?" A sudden hope struck him. "Is she Paul's date?"

"No. I guess technically she's _your_ date."

"I have a date?"

"Yes."

"But I don't even know her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You _do_. My friend Carol. You've met her at least half a dozen times."

Dan frowned. "When?"

"My last birthday party, Christmas '98, New Years Eve '99, mine and Jeremy's 'first anniversary' party......."

Dan held up his hand. "Wait. Describe her."

"Slim, about 5' 4", brown hair, brown eyes...."

"Isn't that you?"

"It's also her."

"Hang on, I'm getting something. Didn't Casey hit on her once?"

"He did."

"Was he successful?"

"No."

"So the girl has taste."

"Yes. And she's your date on Sunday."

"I don't want a date Natalie."

"It's not a real date. It's just a numbers thing."

"A numbers thing?"

"Three guys, three girls. These things are important at dinner parties."

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood Nat."

"Oh come on Dan. Please! I've never hosted a dinner party before so I'm kinda nervous about it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I won't be if the boy/girl ratio isn't right."

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What matters is having you there."

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Is it black tie?"

She smiled back. "Just casual Dan. We're all friends."

Natalie greeted Dan at the door when he arrived and he followed her to the kitchen. Although it was small, Dana, Casey and Carol were already in there. Dan handed Natalie a bottle of wine. "I hope it's ok" he said, "I wasn't sure what you were planning to cook."

Natalie looked at the label. "At that price I'd change my menu to fit the wine. Thanks." She then re-introduced Dan to Carol.

"We've met" said Carol.

"Several times" said Dan.

"You remember me?"

"Of course. I never forget a pretty face." Carol smiled at this. "And I never forget a woman who blows out Romeo over there" he added indicating Casey.

Casey gave Dan hard look, and Dana gave Casey a hard look, she hadn't known about the Carol incident. Carol was oblivious to it all. "It was only because I was seeing someone at the time." She paused, smiling at Dan. "I'm single right now though."

"Oh, er, that's...too bad. Surprising, in fact." He searched for a way out. "Paul not here yet?" he asked Natalie.

"He's....." The doorbell rang. "......right outside by the sound of it. Could somebody let him in? I'm kinda busy right now."

"I'll go" said Casey and went to do so.

"What are you making?" asked Dan.

"Spaghetti bolognaise."

"Ambitious" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I want tonight to work Dan. So I'm cooking something I know I can do. And I can do spaghetti."

"Ok. What about dessert?"

"Strawberry cheesecake."

"Did you make it yourself?"

"I defrosted it myself."

"You've really pulled out all the stops."

"I have after dinner mints too" said Natalie. "From Switzerland."

"Mmm, something smells good" said Paul entering the kitchen. "What's cooking Brown-eyes?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise" said Natalie.

"Wonderful, I love spaghetti bolognaise" said Paul, leaving Dan wishing _he'd_ said it.

Natalie introduced Paul to Carol and they shook hands.

"Where shall I put this?" asked Paul holding up a bottle of wine.

"Over there next to it's twin" said Natalie.

Paul noted the identical bottle. "Who's the other great mind?" he asked.

"That would be me" said Dan.

"Not cheap is it?"

"I noticed that."

"Luckily I know a guy who sells me it at wholesale cost."

"I'm so pleased you told me that."

"Ok" said Natalie. "This kitchen ain't big enough for all of us. Anybody not helping with the cooking, get the hell out."

The three men looked at each other and, true to stereotype, left the kitchen. Dana and Carol stayed, but didn't help much.

"So that was Paul the First" said Carol, who had been briefed before Paul had arrived.

"That's him. What do you think?"

"Very nice. I like his accent. And he has gorgeous green eyes."

"He does doesn't he?" said Natalie.

"And speaking of eyes, why does he call you Brown-eyes?"

"Could be because I have brown eyes."

"So do I."

"Yes" said Dana, "but his green eyes didn't meet your brown ones across a crowded school auditorium."

"Huh?" said Carol.

"That was what he called me when he first saw me and didn't know my name" explained Natalie. "It just stuck." She smiled. "One night we were sat in the park and he was trying to teach me how to play the guitar. Then he just stopped, smiled at me, and sang 'Brown Eyed Girl' to me. He played it again at the prom, which kinda surprised the rest of the guys in the band because it wasn't supposed to be part of the set."

"And we did a cover of it on our album."

Natalie turned to find him standing in the doorway. "I have _got_ to get a copy of that album."

"I think I may still have a spare copy in my parents' attic."

"Really?"

"A hundred and forty two spare copies in fact."

"I suppose you get to meet all sorts of people?" said Carol in-between mouthfuls of spaghetti.. "Famous people."

"I've met a few" said Paul. "And I'm often in the same room as hundreds."

"Have you met the Queen?"

"I once stood in a line of about fifty people while she shook each of our hands and asked us what we did."

"I had breakfast with Hillary Clinton" said Dan.

"Really?" said Paul. "She's very intelligent isn't she?"

"You met her too?"

"Just once. There was this American Music Industry affair. The usual back-slapping type of thing, I'm sure you guys have them too. Despite not being American I was there, and so were Bill and Hillary. Of course, Bill was 'persuaded' to get up and play his sax along with an all-star band."

"Of course."

"And we had a little chat. Hillary knew a surprising amount about soul music."

"You must be really successful to go to all these places" said Carol.

Paul shrugged. "Relatively so I suppose."

"So are you like, mega rich?" asked Casey.

"Depends what you mean by rich."

"Michael Jackson rich?"

"No."

"LaToya Jackson rich?"

"Try Jermaine."

"How come I haven't heard of you?" asked Dan.

"Dan!" chided Natalie.

"What?" asked Dan innocently.

"That's hardly polite."

"Don't worry" said Paul, "it's a reasonable question." he turned to Dan. "Very few people outside the business have heard of me. I'm a writer and producer now. The band didn't exactly set the charts alight."

"No hits at all?"

"In the US? One."

"Big?"

"Huge. December '91, number 84 with a bullet."

"What was the song?" said Casey.

"One Week In July."

"Hey" said Natalie. "One week in July? Was that about me?"

"No, I had a different girl every July. It was an annual thing."

"It _was_ about me wasn't it?"

"Ok, it was."

"Cool."

"Sounds familiar but I can't quite place it" said Casey. "What was the band called?"

"Originally we were called 'Sex Machine'. But for some reason we didn't get many of the lucrative school gigs with that name, so by the time I met Natalie we were 'King Funk'. When we had our smash hit we were called 'Frock'."

"Frock?" said Dana.

"I'm afraid so. It was supposed to be a cross between funk and rock." He could see that they weren't impressed. "It was the record companies idea" he added.

"You should have said no" said Natalie.

"You don't say no to record companies, not until you've got a few gold discs on your wall. At which point you can tell them to lick your boots and then kick them in the face while they do it."

"But" he continued, "it was as Frock that we had our biggest success."

"A number 84 was your biggest success?" said Dan.

"That was over here. In the UK it got to the heady heights of number 17."

"And did the good times start to roll?"

"The good times singularly failed to roll. If anything it went backwards. The follow-up single bombed, as did the album. The record company dropped us like a hot brick, and the rest of the guys got homesick, called their folks for airfare, and went home."

"They just left you?" said Natalie.

Paul shrugged. "I couldn't blame them. The band was going nowhere, and they had been away from home for two years with nothing to show for it."

"So what did you do?" asked Dana.

"Whatever I could. Session work when I could get it, busking when I couldn't."

"Please don't tell me you were 'discovered' performing in the street" said Dan.

"Nothing so corny. In '94 a German producer took one of the funkier tracks from our album, one that I'd written. He laid a dance beat over it, got some pretty girls in to do the vocals, and sent it to number one right across Europe."

"Suddenly my phone started ringing, or rather my parents' phone because I couldn't afford one. I was in demand as a song-writer, and later as a producer. The good times started rolling, a little late but at one hell of a pace."

"Tell them all the people you've worked with" said Natalie.

Paul shook his head. "I don't like to name-drop."

"I'll tell them then. He's worked with Eric Clapton, David Bowie, Janet Jackson, Shania Twain, The Red Hot Chilli Peppers, U2..." She looked at Paul. "Who else was there?"

"Don't forget Celine."

"How could I? You've seen more of her this week than you've seen of me."

"I was at high school with the drummer from Pearl Jam" said Dana suddenly..

Everybody turned to look at her.

"Actually I left the year he arrived but I was THAT close to being at school with him."

"Did you ever work with the Spice Girls?" Carol asked Paul..

"I haven't had that particular pleasure." Carol looked disappointed so he added, "But they're on the same record label as me."

"Wow, could you get me their autographs?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Do they really write their own songs?" asked Dan.

"I couldn't possibly comment."

"Got it!" exclaimed Casey.

"Well don't give it to me" said Dana.

"One Week In July by Frock. I knew I'd heard of it."

"Really?" asked Paul. "You're not just saying it to be nice?"

"Really. My wife has that record"

"Clearly a woman of discerning taste" said Paul looking at Dana..

"Well she divorced him" said Dana realising he had got the wrong idea.

"Oh. I thought you and Casey were....?"

"No."

"It's just that Natalie said....."

"I didn't say they _were_" said Natalie. "I said they _should_ be."

After the dessert Natalie stood up. "Time for the coffee and mints" she announced.

"I'll help you" said Paul, once again being half a second ahead of Dan.

Once in the kitchen Paul asked Natalie a question. "Why do I get the feeling Dan doesn't like me?"

"He does like you. Why wouldn't he like you?"

"That's what I was wondering. Were you two ever.....?"

"No" said Natalie. "We're just good friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She paused. "Dan has never expressed any interest in me sexually."

Paul smiled. "Is he gay?"

"No! It _is_ possible for men and women to just be friends you know. Dan's just...protective of me."

"Ok, just friends" said Paul, unconvinced.

"When you go back in" said Natalie, "would you talk to him?"

"About what?"

"Anything. You're my two favourite guys and I want you to get along."

"Ok, I'll talk to him. How about his job, is that a safe subject?"

"Sure, he loves his job. You're on safe ground there."

"So, what made you get into sports broadcasting" asked Paul when they rejoined the party laden with coffee, and the mints that Natalie was so proud of. "They're Swiss" she had reminded everybody.

"Just always been interested in sports I guess" replied Dan.

"Ever play?"

"Sure. Line-backer. I was pretty good too, I could have been a pro."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's less painful behind a desk."

"I'm sure it is" said Paul, wondering what a line-backer was.

"I don't suppose you played much sport yourself, what with your music and everything."

"Actually I was quite the sportsman in my youth."

"What did you play?"

"I used to play football."

"_You_ played football? What position?"

"Mid-field."

"Ah, you mean soccer."

"I mean football."

"Come on Paul" said Natalie, "when in Rome and all that."

"I'm sure the Italians will back me up on this, as will the rest of the world. Except the Australians who have their own weird ideas and seem to make the rules up as they go along."

"I'm with the Australians" said Dan.

Paul smiled at him. "Yes, I gather you're not overly fond of the game."

"What makes you say that?"

"We watched the show the other night Dan" said Natalie. "We heard your little remark."

"How did you hear it? You left."

"I _always_ watch the show Dan. When we got to Paul McCartney's I turned down the music and turned the TV on."

"You turned on Paul McCartney's TV in the middle of a party?"

"Sure."

"What did he say?"

"He was cool, once I'd explained."

Dana was pleased. "_My_ show was on the TV in Paul McCartney's house?"

"Actually it was a rented apartment."

"But still. Did Paul watch? McCartney I mean."

"No, sorry."

"Damn."

"Ringo did though."

"Hey!"

"Yeah. He seemed to enjoy it, although he was pretty drunk at the time."

"We're you any good?" Dan asked Paul, dragging the subject back to soccer.

"Pretty good. I won a few things."

Dan grinned. "What did you do, beat the girl's team?"

"Actually I captained the England Under 16 squad."

"Oh."

"We won the European Championship."

"Right" said Dan. "That sounds....pretty good."

"It's not bad."

"So why did you quit?"

"Injury. Some guy with more horse power than brain power decided to have a few drinks on his way home from work. We had a collision in which I came off worst on account of the fact that he was in a car and I was on a bike."

"Was it bad?"

"Could have been worse. I wasn't on the critical list or anything. But it did enough damage to my knee to finish my football career before it even started."

"You never told me all this" said Natalie.

"We only had a week. I had better things to talk about than my knee."

"But you don't limp or anything."

"No, it healed ok. Ok, for normal wear and tear anyway. But the doctors said that it wouldn't stand the strain of professional football."

"And that _is_ a strain" said Dan.

"You poor thing" said Natalie casting Dan a look.

"It turned out for the best. I was laid up in bed for weeks with nothing to do. A big event was a friend coming round to sign my cast. I was going insane and doing it loudly, so my Dad bought me a guitar and a teach yourself book with pictures."

"Wow, fateful moment."

"I know. There should have been a clash of cymbals or something."

"But how can you like a game where you're lucky if you get a single point in a match" In spite of everything Natalie could do to stop them, Dan and Paul had rekindled their great soccer debate.

"It's goals not points."

"Whatever. _Nothing _happens."

"That's the point. A single goal can make you champions of the world. A goal is everything. When your team scores just a single goal the excitement is incredible. Where's the excitement in a goal, or a point, if you know it's just the first of fifty?"

"At least you _get_ points in other sports. I mean, nothing-nothing, what kind of score is that?"

"That's why the single goal can be decisive. It's part of the excitement, the tension. The beauty of football isn't just in goals. It's in the skill, the close calls. It's in the unpredictability and simplicity."

"Simple is right."

"Guys" said Natalie.

"Seven words Dan. The Most Popular Sport In The World. Five billion people can't be wrong."

"Popularity doesn't equal quality."

"Guys!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Dan and Paul looked at each other. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree" said Dan.

"I suppose so."

There was a moments silence before Dan spoke again. "Alright, cricket then. What's _that _all about?"

"Dan!" said Natalie in exasperation.

"Actually" said Paul, "I agree with you on that one. Cricket has to be the most pointless sport in the world."

"Except for golf" said Natalie.

"Except for golf" agreed Paul and Dan.

The party had decamped, with wine glasses, to the living room when Paul announced that he had a surprise. He fished in his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of photographs.

"Oh my God" squealed Natalie in delight. "Are those what I think they are?"

Paul nodded. "Prom night 1989. And the preceding week."

"I forgot you took those. You'll have to make me copies."

"These _are_ the copies. I got two sets of prints intending to send you one. But....well you know what happened next." He handed them to her. "Better late than never."

Everybody gathered round to look at them.

"Here's Paul on stage" said Natalie proudly. "I took this one, doesn't he look a dream?"

Dana and Carol agreed that he looked a dream. Dan and Casey said that they liked his jacket.

"And here's me in the park" said Natalie.

"Oh you were sooo sweet" said Carol. "Look at that little face."

"Very cute" said Dan. "And very young" he added with a glance at Paul.

"I wasn't THAT much older than her" said Paul defensively. "Besides, girls mature faster than boys."

"And I wasn't was sweet as I looked either" said Natalie. "I knew the theory well enough, I just hadn't started on the practical side yet."

She looked at the next photograph. It was one of her posing in her new dress. "Oh God I _loved_ that dress" she said. "I felt so grown up in it. Look Dana."

Dana looked. "You cow" she said. "You haven't changed a bit. I bet you could still get into that dress."

Natalie grinned. "Can I help it if I possess a naturally svelte figure?"

After the photographs Natalie had announced that she had a surprise for Paul and had disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged moments later carrying a guitar.

"Look" she said.

"You still have it!" exclaimed Paul, going over and taking it from her.

"Of course. It's the best present I ever had."

"It wasn't a very good one really."

"I know. But it's still the best present I ever had. It was your first guitar. For you to give it to me was....special."

He smiled. "That's because you were special."

They gazed at each other for a moment. "So" said Paul eventually, "do you still remember the chords I taught you?"

"Of course. And I've improved since then. I can play tunes and everything."

"I'm impressed."

"Well, _a_ tune."

"Greensleeves?"

"How did you know?"

"It's always Greensleeves. Are you going to play it for us?"

"No!" declared Dana, Casey, Dan and Carol.

Paul looked at them. "I must say that you are very supportive friends."

"We will support Natalie in everything she does" said Dana. "But if we have to listen to her rendition of Greensleeves one more time I swear I'll break that guitar over her head."

"Philistines" said Natalie. "You guys just don't appreciate talent when you hear it." She turned to Paul. "_You_ play something."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, show my friends how talented you are."

"I'm sure they'd rather you just put on a CD." He turned to the others. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well actually...." began Dan.

"No we wouldn't" interrupted Dana. She elbowed Casey.

"No we wouldn't" said Casey, who knew a signal when one poked him in the ribs.

"After all" said Carol, "how often do we get the chance of a private performance from a genuine musician?"

"Well if you insist."

Natalie gave him a playful hit. "You didn't take much persuading. Can't resist an audience can you?"

Paul just grinned. "Is this thing in tune?"

Natalie shrugged. "How should I know? You never showed me how to tune it."

Paul strummed the guitar and winced. "It's no wonder your friends hate it when you play for them." He began to pluck the strings, turning the keys to get them in tune. Eventually he was satisfied. "Any requests?"

"Greensleeves" said Natalie with a grin.

"Not if my life depended on it."

"American Pie" said Dana.

So he played it. Then he played a few more tracks which those listening couldn't help but think we're aimed at Natalie. Neil Diamond's 'Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon', The Temptations' 'I Second That Emotion', and Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight', all seemed laden with hidden, or not so hidden, meanings. Eventually Natalie said "Play our song." Paul smiled, and gave a heartfelt rendition of Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl', and the others were in no doubt that this song was, most definitely, aimed at Natalie. Casey thought it was a pretty cool way to impress a girl. Dana and Carol thought it was the most incredibly romantic thing they'd ever seen. Dan just wished that, at the age of thirteen, he hadn't given up on his piano lessons.

"It's getting late" said Natalie. Paul was in the kitchen making coffee and Carol was in the bathroom.

"Yeah" agreed Dan.

"Casey and Dana have gone home."

"I noticed."

"Carol wants to go too."

"Does she?"

"She does." She paused. "And, as it's late, it might be nice if someone took her home."

"Are you dropping hints?"

"I'm practically throwing them at you."

"I'll take Carol home."

"Would you?"

Dan smiled. "How about Paul? Does he want to share our cab?"

Natalie paused before replying. "No. Paul's going to sleep over. We still have some catching up to do."

"Oh, right. Well.....I'll go find Carol then."

"Thanks for coming Dan" she said. She walked over and kissed his cheek, but he noticed that, once again, she didn't linger.

"Morning Danny" said Casey as he sauntered into the office.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Well first I was at home, then I was on the subway. After that I..."

"You should have been here."

"Why what happened?"

"I stormed into the office in a fit of righteous indignation. I slammed the door, threw my jacket on the floor and slumped heavily into my chair."

"And nobody was there to see it?"

"Not a soul."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"That's ok."

"Your jacket will get creased down there by the way."

"Could you hang it up for me?"

Casey did so. "So what the reason for your indignation?"

"_Righteous_ indignation."

"The best kind. But why?"

"Last night."

"I thought it went quite well. Natalie serves up a mean spaghetti bolognaise."

"It wasn't the food."

"What was it?"

"It was _him_."

"Paul?"

"Mr Wonderful."

"He seemed perfectly nice to me."

"It was after you left."

Casey sighed. "What did he do?"

"He stayed."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Natalie told me so herself. Said they had some 'catching up to do'."

"Maybe they just talked" suggested Casey.

Dan looked at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"I'm prepared to allow for the possibility."

Dan shook his head. "They had sex. They must have had sex."

"Ok, so what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Quit while you're behind?"

"No."

"Challenge him to a duel?"

Dan looked up with a light in his eyes.

"That was what we call a joke Dan."

"No, it might not be a bad idea."

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"I don't mean with guns."

"Swords?"

"Racquets."

"Swords would be quicker."

"Tennis would be less messy."

"You want to challenge Paul to a game of tennis?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'll beat him."

"Are you sure? He seems to beat you at everything else."

"Casey, I'm good, you know I'm good."

"Ok, so you'll beat him. What will that achieve?"

"Apart from making me feel better?"

"Yes."

"It will impress Natalie."

"You think she'll be impressed if you beat Paul at tennis?"

"Of course. I'll be asserting my position as alpha-male. Women can't resist a display of masculinity. It's pre-programmed, it's primeval."

"She won't think it's all a load of macho crap?"

"No."

"You think macho will impress her?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Because we _are_ talking about a woman who dated Jeremy."

"Good point."

"Besides, she'll think that the only reason you won was because of his bad knee."

Dan's face fell. "I'd forgotten his knee."

"Plus, if she has a suspicious mind she might think that the only reason you challenged him was _because_ of his bad knee."

Dan considered. "Maybe I won't challenge him to a game of tennis."

"I think it's for the best. Do you have a plan B?"

"Not yet" said Dan. "But I will."

That afternoon Dan returned from lunch clutching a bunch of flowers and a small box. He closed the door behind him. "I've reached a decision" he declared.

"About what?"

"About Natalie."

"You're giving up."

"I'm not giving up."

"You're not?"

"No."

"That's fighting talk."

"I'm in a fighting mood."

"Even after they had sex?"

The words caused Dan to momentarily wince, but he swiftly regained his poise. "Sex is irrelevant" he said evenly.

"I've never found it to be so" said Casey.

Dan gave him a look. "The point is that I don't care that they had sex."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do" admitted Dan. "_But_, I can see past it."

"That's very far-sighted of you."

"It doesn't mean I've lost."

"Absolutely."

"It might have just been a one-off."

"For old times sake?"

"Right."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I'm thinking positively."

"Ok, so what are you going to do? Ask her?"

"I'm going to ask her."

"When?"

"Just as soon as I can speak to her alone without Mr Wonderful whispering sweet nothings in her ear with that accent of his."

"I see. And do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Good start."

"But I have gifts."

"Better start."

"I thought so."

"What are the gifts."

Dan glanced at the bunch of flowers in his hand. "Flowers?"

"I should have got that one" said Casey.

"And Belgian chocolates" he said placing a box on his desk.

"Nice" said Casey. "If a little unoriginal."

"They work Casey. That's why they've stood the test of time. Other gifts may come and go, but flowers and chocolates are surefire winners in the game of love."

"Surefire?"

"Never miss."

"Even against Mr Wonderful?"

"Even he."

Suddenly the door burst open and a six foot Teddy Bear entered growling furiously. The growl quickly turned to laughter as the bear fell to the floor, taking Natalie, who was holding it around the waist, with it. She wrestled with it on the floor for a few seconds before giving up. She lay on the floor, totally obscured by the bear on top of her. Paul, who had followed her in, hauled the bear off her.

"Did I win?" she asked from her position on the floor.

"I'd call it a draw" said Paul. "But I think he was going easy on you because you're a girl."

Natalie got to her feet. "Hey guys!" she said to Casey and Dan.

"Hey Natalie" they replied.

"Did you see what Paul bought?"

"No, what?" said Casey looking round.

Natalie grinned. "Isn't it the greatest thing. Did you even know they made bears this big?"

"I did not know that" said Casey. "And yes, it is the greatest thing."

"What do you think Dan" asked Natalie.

"It's a big bear."

"Is it the greatest thing?"

"I hate to commit myself. It's certainly one of the greatest."

"Do you want to fight it?"

"Thanks but I'll pass."

"Casey?"

"I gave up bear fighting when I left the woods."

"Looks like it's up to me to save New York......Hey, who are the flowers for Dan?"

"Er.....me."

"You bought yourself flowers? That's pretty sad Dan."

"No, they were a gift. From a fan."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Yeah. I got chocolates too" he added pointing to the box.

"Oooh Belgian chocolates" said Natalie. "They're my favorite."

"Really?" said Dan innocently. "I didn't know that."

"Can I have one?"

"Sure."

"Can Paul have one?"

"Everyone can have one. Pass them round the news room."

"Thanks Dan." She opened the box and selected a chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She offered the box to Paul.

"My hands are little full of bear at the minute" he said. "You'll have to feed me."

She smiled. "Ok, which one do you want?"

"You choose."

She selected another and popped it into his open mouth. "Let's go share these around" she said and exited the room with Paul, and the bear.

Dan and Casey watched them go. "That was a big bear" said Casey.

"Very big" said Dan.

"Did you notice......?"

"The ribbon round it's neck? Yeah I noticed. 'I Love Natalie' in big red letters."

"I thought it was tacky" said Casey.

Dan sighed. "He did it again."

"Did what?" asked Casey.

"Upstaged me. How the hell am I supposed to follow a six foot teddy bear."

"From a safe distance?"

"He even ate one of my chocolates."

"He wasn't to know. And you could have still given her the gifts. They were nice gifts."

"His gift was bigger than my gifts. His gift was bigger than _me_."

"Size doesn't matter. So they say."

"Don't you believe it."

"The best things come in small packages?"

"Only when they're made of gold and diamonds and cost more than a car."

"She would have loved them and you know it."

"Maybe" admitted Dan grudgingly. "But he was stood right there looking all suave."

"He was holding a six foot bear Dan, he looked like an idiot."

"Not to her. She thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread."

"Well he is pretty cool."

"Casey!"

"I'm just calling it like it is Dan. He's a musician. He's a rich, intelligent, handsome musician who has the personal numbers of A-List celebrities in his address book. Yet he's also a nice guy and he doesn't flaunt his money or his contacts. All that equals pretty cool."

"Then why don't _you_ date him."

"I am starting to find him strangely attractive."

"You think I should give up?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you think it."

"I think that......maybe you should give Carol a call."

"You _do_ think I should give up."

"No. I'm just saying that maybe you should give yourself options."

"I don't want options, I want Natalie."

"But Carol likes you. She gave you her number."

"She's not Natalie."

"She looks like Natalie. A little. From a distance. If she grew her hair."

"I'm not giving in Casey."

"That's the spirit."

"I'm not beaten yet."

"Not yet, no."

"Mr Wonderful hasn't seen Natalie for eleven years and that gives me an edge."

Casey frowned. "I'm not really seeing the edge here Dan."

"I know her better than he does."

"Except in one crucial area."

"I told you that was irrelevant. I know Natalie. I know what she likes, I know what she wants, I know what she needs."

"And that would be?"

"Me."

"Oh."

"And Pete Sampras."

"Ah."

"He's playing in the final of the US Open on Saturday."

"Isn't there the small matter of the quarter and semi-finals before that?"

Dan shook his head. "He'll be there. And so will I, and so will Natalie."

"Lisa Cheung will be there. She's covering it for us."

"I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about being real spectators for once."

"Natalie would love that."

"I know she would."

"Do you have tickets?"

"Not as yet."

"Then you might just be leaving it a little late. Final tickets sold out about three months ago."

"You can always get a ticket."

"Sure you can. I believe the current asking price is about two thousand dollars...." He paused. "....each. Maybe you could ask Paul for a loan."

"Those prices are for the public. I have contacts."

"They better be good ones."

"I'm gonna get those tickets Casey. I'm gonna get them if I have to sleep with the President of the Professional Tennis Players Association."

Casey smiled. "Well I hear he's a very nice man."

On Wednesday, Dan swept into the office in triumph. "I got the tickets" he announced.

"Are they good ones?"

"Better than the President's"

"He must be pissed. Did you have to have sex with anybody to get them?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Unfortunately?"

"They were part of Martina Hingis's allocation."

"And she gave you the tickets to avoid having sex with you?"

"Her agent gave them to me in return for Martina being Sports Night's sports-person of the year."

Casey frowned. "Which year?"

"This year."

"We haven't decided on sports-person of the year. We usually find it's best to wait till the year is over before we do that."

"I know. But this year I'll be pressing for Martina. And so will you Casey."

Casey shrugged. "I usually do anyway, just on general principles. And I see that Pete is playing his part, just an unseeded semi-finalist to beat and he's in the final."

"I knew I could rely on him."

"So are you going to ask her?"

"I am."

"When?"

"When do you think?"

"No time like the present. You don't want Paul to get in there first."

"You're right. It would be a typical dirty trick for him to ask her on a date on Saturday. I'm going to do it." He marched out.

"Good luck."

"Hey Natalie."

"Hey Dan. You're looking pleased with yourself yet again."

"I am, again. This is even better than Cream."

"You'd better tell me then."

"First things first. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Saturday? Well I......." At that moment her phone rang. "Hold that thought Dan." She picked up the phone. "Natalie Hurley. Oh hi Paul. Of course I remembered. Yes I remembered that too. I'll be there. When is the big event again? Saturday, right. Ok, see you later. Bye." She replaced the receiver. "Sorry about that Dan. What were you.....?" She frowned. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Natalie!" shouted Dana.

"Dana!" Natalie shouted back.

"Would you come here please?"

"Sure" she wandered over. "Did you see where Dan went?"

"No. And right now I don't care."

"Are you panicking?"

"No. I'm experiencing increased adrenalin flow in order to better deal with unforseen difficulties that threaten to disrupt the smooth passage of my day."

"In other words, you're panicking."

"With good reason."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Could you be more specific?"

"No. Everything is going wrong and I have decided that _yo_u are going to work your little butt off to put it right."

"You're too kind."

"Aren't I just? Ok, first thing is that Mitch Willard has gone AWOL _again _and we therefore have no footage or commentary from Augusta....."

Dan stormed back into his office and began searching his desk for something. Casey watched him for a few moments.

"I sense that all did not go as planned."

"I hate him."

"That would be Paul right?"

"I'm seriously beginning to question that man's parentage."

"Did he get there first?"

"I swear he's psychic or something. Every move I make he's there, BAM, screwing my life up."

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"Don't count on that."

Casey watched him rummage through the papers on his desk for a little while more. "What are you looking for?"

"Carol's phone number."

"Carol?"

"She likes tennis. It's one of the many many things she told me about herself."

"But she's not Natalie. You said that."

Dan shrugged. "At least she looks a little like Natalie."

"Wait up Dan."

He turned to see Natalie beckoning him. He wandered over. "Hi Nat."

"Hi. Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yesterday, when by the way you looked much more pleased with yourself than you do today, you were asking me about Saturday when we got interrupted."

"Oh yeah. Paul called."

"Right. And then you weren't there, and then Dana panicked, and then I panicked because she panicked, and what with everything I never got a chance to ask you what it was you wanted to ask me. For which I apologise."

"No need to apologise. It wasn't important."

"It seemed important."

"Not really. I just had an idea for something we could do on Saturday."

"That _is_ important Dan."

"Not in the great scheme of things."

"It is in _my_ scheme of things. What was it you had planned?"

"It doesn't matter. You can go on your date with Paul."

"I don't have a date with Paul on Saturday. He's gone back home, he flew out this morning. I saw him off."

"Oh. But he'll be back right?"

"Sure he will. We're not going to lose touch again. But he's going to a remote Scottish island to write some songs so he probably won't be back in town till he goes into the studio with Celine Dion in three months time."

"Three months? Don't you mind?"

"What's to mind? I don't own him."

"I know. But I thought.....you and him."

"Me and him what?"

"You know. _You_ and _him_."

Natalie smiled. "I don't mess with married men Dan."

Dan was non-plussed for a moment. "He's married?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No."

"How remiss of me. Yep, he's married. Five years on Saturday, that's why he's gone home."

"So you're not....?"

"We're not."

"It's just that you seemed to be getting on pretty well."

"Of course we were. I'm not saying he isn't special to me. But our time was a long time ago Dan, we've moved on. I've grown up and he's not the cool, enigmatic foreigner any more."

"You still seemed to think he was _pretty_ cool and enigmatic."

"Ok" said Natalie with a laugh. "Maybe he is. But I'm not so easily impressed now. And you can't rekindle a relationship just like that, however special it was."

Dan frowned. "But didn't you......I mean, didn't he sort of, stay the night after the dinner party?"

"Sure, he slept on the couch."

"Oh."

She grinned."You thought we had sex didn't you?"

"There _were_ signs" protested Dan.

"Like what?"

"Like.....like the big teddy thing. The 'I Love Natalie' ribbons? I'd call that a sign."

Natalie smiled. "The bear was for Paul's daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

Natalie nodded. "Three years old." She paused. "And her name's Natalie."

"He named her after you?"

She grinned. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah, very cool." He paused, looking at her oddly. "You must have made quite an impact on him."

"Like a meteor."

Dan nodded. "So you're definitely not.......?"

"We're definitely not."

"Oh."

"So, about Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Way back at the top of this conversation we were talking about Saturday."

Dan thought for a few seconds. "Wait there" he said.

"Ok."

"I just have to make a phone call."

"Sure."

"Don't move."

"Is it ok if I breath?"

"No."

Natalie watched him as he raced back to his office. A smiled spread across her face.

"He's gonna ask."

"Where's the fire" asked Casey when Dan raced in.

"He's gone" said Dan searching his desk.

"And who would he be?"

"Mr Wonderful."

"He's gone?"

"He's gone. And he's taken his accent with him." Dan found the piece of paper he was looking for and started to dial.

"He might be back" said Casey tentatively. "They have these things called airplanes now."

"He's married" said Dan.

"Oh" said Casey. "But didn't he and Natalie....?"

"Nope."

"Ah. So does that mean?"

"I'm the man again."

"You're gonna ask?"

"I'm gonna ask." The phone was answered. "Hi Carol, it's Dan. Look, about Saturday, I'm afraid something's come up...."

THE END


End file.
